Feels Like Home
by Miss E Charlotte
Summary: When she was ten, Callie Hale lost most of her family to a fire, forcing her and her two cousins, Laura and Derek, to leave town. Until six years later when Laura goes missing, forcing Callie and Derek to return to the town they once called home. Stiles/oc
1. Running For Your Life

_**- Running For Your Life -**_

Calliope Hale, or Callie as she was known as to her family, the family members that were left alive that is, stood in front of her old childhood home by herself late one evening. With watery eyes she looked over the old burnt dilapidated house and took several deep breaths to hold back the tears as a million of memories hit her at once. Memories of her parents, her two year old twins sisters, as well as her other family members who had all lived in the house together. Once upon a time the house had been filled with love, laughter and lullabies until that terrible day six years ago.

Callie was only ten years old when the only home she had ever known, burst into flames. Luckily, she and two of her cousins, Laura and Derek, had been at school when the fire took place. The rest of her family however, had not been as lucky though. People around town who had heard about the Hale fire had called it a tragic accident. They were right about the 'tragic' part, but the fire was in no way a accident. Someone had wanted her and her whole family dead because most of them were born werewolves. Callie could never understand why someone would hate them so much to want to kill them all, sure they were werewolves, but they never hurt anybody. They had been a peaceful, loving tight knit family, who had kept to themselves until that day, so why would anyone want to hurt them?

After the fire, Laura, the oldest who had just turned eighteen and had taken on the responsibility of being their new alpha, had immediately suggested they leave town. She, like the other two, had knew the house fire was no accident and was worried that whoever set it, would come after them if they stayed in Beacon Hills for to much longer.

Callie hated the thought of leaving the town and only home she had ever known, she had already lost her family and now she was going to have to live on the run, constantly looking over her shoulder, but deep down she knew Laura was right and with her being the alpha, she knew she had to listen to Laura if she wanted to survive. She knew it was better for a werewolf to have a wolf pack and having a alpha in your pack was even better. With a pack you were stronger and had a better chance to survive. She had always been taught that a omega, or lone wolf, almost never survived alone and of course she wanted to survive. She was only sixteen, she had a lot of living left to do.

For the first three years after leaving town and living on the run, Laura stuck to her like glue. She had stepped up and took care of Callie, she knew she could never replace Callie's mother, but she tried her best. Derek would also step in and help, when he wasn't sulking and feeling guilty about the fire. He never told the girls, but he had a pretty good idea who had started the fire and spent everyday since then blaming himself for it. He had hoped Laura and Callie would never find out and for those first few years, they never questioned it, until Callie's thirteenth birthday, when her only wish was to find out who killed her family. From that day on Laura made it her mission to figure out what happened, she would leave Derek and Callie alone for months at a time as she investigated. When Derek found out what Laura was doing, he begged her to stop, but she couldn't do it, she had promised Callie and she always kept her promises. Since he couldn't stop her, Derek decided to leave them, something he hated to do, but he didn't want to see the disapproving look on their faces when they found out who was responsible and find out how he was to blame.

Callie shook her head, not wanting to remember the day Derek left. She hated that he had walked away from her, she had already lost the rest of her family and she didn't want to lose Derek either, but he at least kept in touch with her, for which she was grateful for. She pushed thoughts of Derek aside and instead thought of her parents and sisters. She knew Laura would probably be pissed that she was here, but today was the anniversary of the fire and she knew she had to visit, which was why she had skipped school, jumped on a bus and rode for four hours to Beacon Hills to visit the house like she had done the last three years without getting caught.

With her family heavily on her mind, she carefully walked up the front steps and onto the porch, she glanced off to the side and softly smiled when she remembered how her Mom use to sit with her on the porch in a rocking chair. Months before the fire, she would have terrible nightmares, nightmares about losing her family in a fire which would cause her to wake up screaming and the only way to get her back asleep was when her Mom would sing a sweet lullaby while slowly rocking in the chair on the porch. She had always wondered if somehow subconsciously she knew the fire was going to happen or maybe the nightmares were just a coincidence, either way she had not had another nightmare since the fire.

As a slight breeze blew, she could have sworn she could hear the screams of her family as the house burned like she heard that day. By the time she, Laura and Derek were returning home from school the whole house was engulfed in flames. The three quickly dropped their stuff and ran toward the house, hoping they could save everyone, but they were to late. The flames had spread to much for them to rush inside to rescue their family. Lost in thoughts from the past, she looked down at the porch in the spot where she had seen her Dad crawl out of the front door, his whole body on fire, as he tried to escape.

Callie squeezed her eyes closed, as she remembered how she had screamed for her father and tried to run to him, but before she could take a step Derek had wrapped a arm around her waist, picking her up off the ground to keep her from running toward the house. With her families screams of terror surrounding them, she had broke down crying on Derek's shoulder as he held her tight. She didn't know how long Laura and Derek had stood there watching, before turning around and walking away, leaving town for good.

With that terrible day still fresh in her mind, Callie opened her eyes and went to take a step toward the front door, then paused when she smelled something in the air, she wasn't as alone as she thought she was. She quickly spun around and glanced at the surrounding woods, hoping to see whoever was around. When she thought she saw someone dart behind a tree out of the corner of her eye, she cautiously walked down the porch stairs and planned to walked toward it, hoping to catch the person off guard. She had only taken a couple of steps when she found herself laying flat on her back, staring up at the dark sky. Someone had knocked her right off of her feet.

Callie felt her heart race with fear, worried that it was a hunter that knocked her down. She had never had to fight a hunter before and even though she was sure she could take one on, she was still a little worried cause she was all alone in the woods, hours away from her remaining family who had no idea where she was.

Fortunately for her before she could fully begin to freak out, the person that knocked her on her back came into view above her, causing her to breath out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Laura, although that relief was only brief when she opened her mouth to speak.

"What the hell are you doing here Callie? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Laura asked angrily, as she held out a hand, offering to help Callie up.

Once on her feet, Callie shot the older girl a grateful smile, thanking her for the help while she dusted off the dirt from her red leather jacket and black skinny jeans. Once all the dirt was gone, Callie looked over at Laura and said,"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have come here, but it's the anniversary of the fire and I... I don't know, I guess I just wanted to remember them and remember what it felt like."

"Remember what what felt like?" Laura asked.

"What it felt like to have a family. What it felt like to have a home." Callie answered softly.

Laura sighed, feeling bad for the younger girl before saying,"you still have a family Callie, and a home too."

Callie shook her head then argued,"I have you and Derek and that's it. Not saying there is something wrong with you two, but Derek left us years ago and you're always gone, which leaves only me and as far as a home, I don't have a home. I have abandoned buildings and houses that we've been bouncing around for six years."

"You're right, I'm sorry, but you know we can't stay in one place to long. There are hunters all over, looking for us, looking to finish what they started years ago. But you're wrong about me never being there, I am there Callie. Yes I leave for days at a time to make sure things are safe for us, but I come back. I promised you in the past I'll always come back and I meant that." Laura said, as she stepped forward to hug Callie.

"I'm just tired of running. I want a life, I want a home." Callie cried out, then softly added after the hug,"I want my home."

"I know and one day we will have a home. Maybe not this one.." Laura said while gesturing toward the house, then continued,"but one day, when it's safe, we will have a home again. I promise, but for now we need to leave here. I know for a fact that hunters still visit this area looking for werewolves, even though they killed most of them, they still come through town to make sure none have came back."

As much as she hated to leave, Callie knew she was right as she nodded her head in agreement. Laura wrapped a arm around Callie's back as the two girls begin to walk away from the house. They had only taken a few steps when Callie looked at her and asked,"how did you know I was here anyway?"

"Your school called and said you didn't show up today and with it being the anniversary I figured you came here like you did the last couple of years." Laura answered.

Callie looked over at her in surprise, she never knew Laura knew her secret, she thought she was a lot stealthier than that. Laura laughed at the expression on her face then said,"don't look so surprise Callie. Did you really think you could sneak around, leave town and your alpha would never know about it? I always know where you are kid."

"Guess I can't get nothing past you." Callie mumbled.

"Nope and don't you forget that. I'll always know your secrets." Laura playfully warned her.

Callie chuckled at her comment then grew serious as she asked,"has Derek called today?"

"No, not yet." Laura answered sadly. She knew how much Callie looked forward to his phone calls, especially on a day like today.

"Maybe he forgot what today is." Callie suggested quietly.

"Don't worry, he'll call." Laura promised her, then added,"Derek would never forget to call you. It's just sometimes he's not to aware of what is going on, he's to busy beating himself up about things."

"Why does he feel so guilty about the fire anyway? None of us could even imagined something like that would happen." Callie asked.

Laura shrugged then said,"I don't know. He just always has blamed himself for it, but will never explain why." Laura answered, feeling bad for her brother. He might only be two years younger than her, but she will always view him as her baby brother.

"But he shouldn't feel bad. Whoever did it should feel bad, not Derek." Callie pointed out, then added,"although for someone to do that, it must mean the person has no conscious so I guess they wouldn't feel bad."

"Very true. It takes a very cold hearted person to do that." Laura agreed.

"And here I thought hunters lived by a code, but I guess I was wrong." Callie said bitterly.

"Maybe it wasn't hunters." Laura pointed out.

"But I thought you always said it was hunters that set the fire." Callie said, feeling confused.

"I just assumed it was hunters, I mean more than likely it was hunters, but I don't have any proof." Laura explained, then added,"yet."

"You've been investigating the fire." Callie stated, as she came to a stop and looked at Laura with a shocked expression on her face.

"Just like you, this isn't my first time visiting Beacon Hills." Laura said.

"What have you found out so far?" Callie asked, feeling her heart race. She couldn't help but wonder if this could this be the moment when she finally learned who was responsible for killing her family, like she had been wishing to find out for years.

Laura looked at the younger girl and thought about how much she should tell her. She knew she had promised her that she would find out what happened, but she had hoped to solve the mystery before telling her anything, she didn't want to get the girls hopes up. After everything she had been through, the last thing Laura wanted to do was get her hopes up, but she did deserve to know what she had found out so far. With that thought in mind, Laura opened her mouth to tell her the few things she did know, but before she could say a word, she heard a twig snap in the distance. Someone else was in the woods with them.

"Well? What did you find out?" Callie asked again, when Laura didn't answered the first time.

Laura held up a hand, telling the other girl to the be quiet, as she glanced around the dark woods, her normal eye color had disappeared and were replaced with the alpha red color. She listened in closely and picked up multiple heart beats surrounding them at the moment and if she had to guess from the scent she was picking up on, it was hunters surrounding them.

"What is it?" Callie whispered, her brown eyes turning into a yellowish gold color as she too glanced around, trying to see what Laura was worried about, but couldn't see a thing. She used her other werewolf abilities and knew instantly they were not alone.

"How many are there?" Callie asked fearfully, as she looked at Laura.

"At least three, maybe more." Laura answered, as she continued to look around, hoping to pinpoint exactly where they were.

"What should we do?" Callie asked. She hoped no matter how many hunters there were, the two of them together could take them on.

"On the count of three, I'm going to run to my left. Hopefully that will lead them away from you. Then I want you to run to the right and don't stop for nothing. I'll meet you at the old park that we use to go to as kids. That's where I parked my car." Laura said quietly for only Callie's sensitive ears to hear.

Callie quickly shook her head then said,"no, no Laura. We should stick together."

"1..."

"Laura! Don't do this! Don't leave me!" Callie pleaded.

"... 2 ..."

"Please! Please, don't do this. If they catch you, they'll kill you." Callie cried.

"... I love you Calla Lily ..." Laura whispered, calling her by her old family nickname.

"Laura please! I can't lose you. You and Derek are all I have. Please!" Callie begged, feeling tears fill her eyes at the thought of losing her cousin. If the hunters are the ones who set the fire, then maybe a code did not exist in which case if they were to catch Laura, she had no doubt they would kill her, then they would come after Derek, leaving her completely alone, until they killed her too.

As much as Laura hated to leave her little cousin, she figured this was the best way to get them out alive. With her being the alpha and the more experience werewolf, she should be able to led them away from Callie then hopefully throw them off her trail long enough to meet back up with her and if that plan didn't work, well at least Callie would make it out and she knew Derek would step up and take care of her.

Feeling good about her plan, Laura mouth the number '3' then took off with a flash, leaving Callie alone.

Callie gasped at the sudden departure then took a deep breath as she wiped the few stray tears from her face before running as fast as she could through the woods like Laura told her to do. She didn't know how long she had been running but she could tell she was about half way through the woods. She knew within a few seconds she would be on the other side of the woods and come out at one of the back roads, then she could make her way to the park where she would wait for Laura. But before she could make it to the road, she heard a gun go off in the distance and came to a stop, worried that Laura was shot. She thought about retracing her steps to look for her until she heard the bullet hit something hard, like a tree, not flesh, causing her to breath a sigh of relief. Whoever had tried to shoot Laura had missed. She was still thinking about forgetting the plan and search for her until her sensitive ears picked up Laura's faraway voice, telling her she was ok and to keep going.

Callie faintly smiled, leave it to Laura to send her a encouraging message even while in danger. She opened her mouth to whisper her own message back, but before she could say a word, she heard a whistling noise as a arrow came flying toward her.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't fast enough before she felt the arrow go through her left shoulder. She gasp in surprise at the sudden pain, but refused to cry out, not wanting the hunters to know they had hurt her. She bit her bottom lip so hard she could taste blood as she reached up with her right hand to pull the arrow out. Once it was out, she tossed it on the ground, taking a couple of deep breaths to fight through the pain. She quickly removed the leather jacket she had been wearing, revealing the grey tank top underneath before placing her right hand on the wound as she waited for it to heal. Once she was sure the wound had closed up, she removed her hand and glanced down, seeing the bright red blood on it. She wiped her hand on her black jeans, hoping she got all the blood off of her. Then she pushed her sweat soaked hair from her forehead, leaving a trace of blood on her face before she took off running again.

While she continued to run, she glanced behind her a few times, trying to see if anyone was running after her. She was pleased to hear noone coming toward her, as she ran out onto the road. She paused for a moment to catch her breath then gasped in surprise when she saw a car heading straight for her. She held out her hands, hoping the car would stop in time, but just in case it didn't, she closed her eyes and waited for impact.

_...ooo..._

_a/n - Hello readers! Ok I know I have a million stories going on right now and the last thing I need to do is start a new one, but I had this idea hit me the other day and it would not leave so I had to write it out. But don't worry, I will keep updating other stories as well. My goal is to one day finish every story I have ever started *fingers crossed* lol. So as you can see this story will be about Derek and Laura's cousin, at the moment I plan for it to just be a Stiles/oc story. The first few chapters will be pre-show then it'll kinda follow along with season one. Not sure if I will go into season two yet or not, also not sure if I will bring in Isaac or not, which is crazy I know since I love Isaac so much lol. But for now, I just want Stiles to have some love lol. Also there are some details from season one I'm a little fuzzy on, cause it's been awhile since I've watched those episodes, so some things from the show I will use, but some things I will just make up. Like for example, I can't remember how many years ago the fire was, so in my story, it happened six years ago. I also can't remember Derek and Laura's ages, so I'll just make those up too. So if you read anything that did not come from the show, just go with it please lol. Ok, enough of my rambling. This is the part where you tell me if you think you find this story interesting or if I should just delete it lol. Can't wait to hear what you all think. Thank you for reading! _


	2. I Remember You

_**- I Remember You -  
**_

Stiles Stilinski leaned forward and squint his eyes, hoping to see through the heavy fog as he drove down the dark back road a lot faster than he should have been driving. Normally he wouldn't drive as fast as he was now, especially during bad fog like this, but he was cutting it dangerously close to curfew and he could not be late again. His Dad, the Sheriff, had warned him if he was late one more time, he was taking his drivers license away and Stiles refused to go back to riding around on his bike, that might be ok for his best friend Scott McCall, but he was not doing it. He worked to hard to pass his drivers test, having to take it seven times before passing, to just give up his license that easily.

As he went around a curve, decreasing his speed a little, he glanced down at the time on the dashboard and groaned when he saw he had one minute to be home and still a ten minute drive left. He just had to hope his Dad was having a late night at work and he could still beat him home. With that thought in mind, Stiles glanced back up to look at the road and gasped in surprise when he saw a brunette girl standing in the middle of the road. He quickly stomped on the brakes and closed his eyes, not wanting to see if he actually did hit her, as his Jeep came to a sudden stop. He felt himself being jerked forward then slammed back into the drivers seat, causing him to groan out in pain. He was suddenly thankful that he had remember to put his seat belt on earlier or he knew he would have been in even more pain, although if he did hit a person with his Jeep, his Dad was going to kill him.

Stiles took a deep breath and held it as he slowly opened one eye to peek out then breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw the girl still standing there. He opened his other eye before quickly opening the driver door and falling out of the vehicle.

"Holy... shit. I'm sorry. I swear I didn't see you." Stiles exclaimed, as he rushed to the girl's side. He was glad he had thought to leave the headlights on, giving him a chance to look her over for injuries. He became concern when he saw what looked like blood on her shirt as well as blood smeared across her forehead.

"Oh, God! Are you ok? Did I hit you?" He asked with a worried expression on his face.

"No, don't worry. You didn't hit me. I'm fine." Callie answered, as she waved off his concern. She actually was being honest with him. The wound she had on her shoulder earlier from the arrow had now completely healed, only leaving behind dried blood on her skin and shirt.

"But you're bleeding." Stiles pointed out, as he pointed to dark stain on her shirt.

"Seriously, I'm ok. See..." Callie said, as she pulled the strap of the tank top aside to show him her smooth wound free shoulder. A couple of seconds later, she pulled the strap back then looked at him as she lied,"I tripped in the woods and cut my hand."

"You sure you're ok?" Stiles asked again, as he looked down at her hand, seeing dried blood on it and believing her explanation, although he still suggested,"I can call my Dad, he's the Sheriff. He can help."

"No!" Callie said a little louder than she meant to, but the last thing she needed was have the cops on her tail. She had no doubt a cop would want to take her in to question why she was out so late alone and who she was, she couldn't chance them finding out and giving the hunters a easier way to find her. "I mean no. Everything really is ok, but thanks for the offer." She added a little softer.

Now that he knew she was ok, Stiles took a moment to look her over and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She was short and petite with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, but it was her golden brown eyes that really drew him in. He honestly felt like he could get lost in her eyes, the longer he stared, the more he felt like the whole world was melting away. He had forgot about the fact that they were standing in the middle of the road or that he was blowing his curfew, all he wanted to do was stare at her and that is exactly what he would have done if she would not have cleared her throat, getting his attention.

"Oh, uh, I-I ... sorry, I just ..." Stiles stuttered out, then quickly shook his head, feeling like a stuttering idiot.

"It's ok." Callie said with a giggle, interrupting him. She had heard his heartbeat increase as he was looking at her and she had a pretty good feeling she knew what he was thinking. She wasn't a conceited person, but she knew she was cute and guys found her attractive, although now was not the time for that. She had to get far away from the hunters and meet back up with Laura.

"I should go, but thanks for not hitting me." Callie joked, as she shot him a smile then turned around to leave. She had only taken a few steps when Stiles called out,"wait!"

"Yeah?" Callie asked, as she turned around to look at him.

"Can I give you a ride somewhere? I mean after almost killing you it's the least I can do." Stiles asked with a laugh, not wanting to leave her alone. He told himself it was cause he felt concern for her and he was raised better then to leave a person who needed help, but it was also cause a part of him, a major part of him, wanted to be around her a little bit longer. It was just something about her that made him want to keep being around her.

Callie opened her mouth to tell him she didn't need a ride, then froze when she heard another heartbeat in the distance. One of the hunters were close by and was heading her way. She turned toward the woods, her back toward Stiles, as she looked into the dark woods, hoping to pin point his location but was having trouble locating him. She finally turned back to look at Stiles as she said,"actually I could use a ride somewhere. If you're sure you don't mind."

"No, of course not. I don't mind, I'll go anywhere with you. I mean, I'll take you anywhere." Stiles blurted out, then groan at how stupid he sounded.

Callie smiled at his slip up, for a brief moment the teenage girl in her gigged at his cuteness, then it was back to the business at hand. With a slight smile still on her face, she gave him a nod to thank him as she begin to walk toward the passenger side of the Jeep. She reached out to grab the door handle but before she could, Stiles rushed over toward her, almost knocking her out of the way accidentally as he opened the passenger side door for her.

A few moments later once they were both in the Jeep, Stiles put the vehicle in drive and begin to drive down the road before looking over at her and asking,"so where to?"

"Do you know the old park on the other side of town?" Callie asked him.

"The one on Chance Street?" Stiles asked back, referring to the old state park and playground he and his classmates use to visit when he was younger. Back when he was in elementary school, after school his Mom would always take him and Scott there to play for hours. That park held a lot of great memories for him.

"That's the one." Callie answered, remembering how she too use to go to the park with her cousins.

"It's kind of late to be going to the park isn't it? Plus the place is abandoned. Noone has used it in years." Stiles pointed out.

"I know, but I'm meeting someone there, so it's not like I'll be alone." Callie answered.

"Boyfriend?" Stiles asked without thinking, feeling his heart beat wildly in his chest at the thought of her meeting a guy there. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked that." He added, once he realized what he had asked. He shouldn't be asking her things like that. It was none of his business, besides he didn't even know the girl or did he?

With that thought in mind, he glanced over at her, really looking at her and realized she did look a little familiar. While he was racking his brain, trying to figure out who she was, she mumbled out a 'it's ok' then turned her head to look at him. She opened her mouth to tell him she was just meeting her cousin when she caught him staring at her.

"What?" Callie asked with a small chuckle, wondering why he kept looking at her.

"Have we met before?" Stiles asked, confused.

"We use to go to school together." Callie answered vaguely, not wanting to share to much details of her past. She knew questions like that led to more questions. Like 'who are you?', 'who's your family?' and so on. The less people in Beacon Hills that knew of her, the better.

Lucky for her, Stiles didn't ask anymore questions as he looked over at her, trying to place a name with her face but was still coming up blank. Although he didn't want her to know that as he said,"right, yeah. I remember now."

Callie glanced over at him with a disbelieving look on her face as she stated,"you don't remember me do you?"

"Of course I remember." Stiles said, acting like he was offended she would even ask that, then added,"you were ... um, we had that one class together ... the uh, the one about... um..."

"You know you're a terrible liar right?" Callie teased.

"Ok, ok, you're caught me. I don't remember you. I'm sorry." Stiles admitted sincerely.

"It's ok." Callie said softly with a shrug, trying to show him it was no big deal. She wasn't surprised that he didn't remember her. It had been years since he had seen her, if he had ever seen her. She was the shy wallflower that sat in the back of the class with her long hair hiding her face. Not many people knew who she was, but she had always knew who Stiles was. He was the class clown, always cracking jokes and making her quietly laugh to herself in the back, although he never knew that. Just like he never knew she had had a crush on him at one time cause he was to busy checking out Lydia Martin, the most pretty and popular girl in school.

"No, it's not ok. I feel like a asshole cause I don't remember you." Stiles said, as he pulled into the parking lot. Then he added dramatically,"help me to remember. Please!"

"Seriously, it's ok." Callie said again, as she reached out to open the car door. After exiting the car, she looked over at him, sending him a smile as she said,"thanks for the ride Stiles."

Stiles felt his mouth drop open and his eyes widen at her comment, he couldn't believe this beautiful girl remembered him, now he felt even worse for not knowing who she was. She giggled at the surprise look on his face as she shut the car door and begin to take a couple of steps back while still facing him. She grinned as she continued to look at him and said,"you might not remember me, but I remember you."

Stiles choked out a few words, but couldn't form a complete sentence, causing her to laugh again at his reaction. She raised a hand and wiggled her fingers, giving him a wave 'good-bye' before turning around and walking away. It was a few seconds later when Stiles realized he never asked her what her name was. He saw her walking toward a black Camaro on the other side of the parking lot and thought about calling out to her, until his cell phone begin to ring. He looked down at the phone and groaned when he saw it was his Dad. Lucky for him, his Dad was just calling to tell him he was on the way home from work, meaning he still had time to make it home first if he left now. He glanced up and looked at the brown headed girl again through his windshield, wishing he could talk to her more, but knew he couldn't. He just had to hope he would see her again. With that thought in mind, he threw the Jeep in drive and drove away.

Callie watched as Stiles left, feeling and hearing her heart beating in her chest. She couldn't believe she actually got to see him again after all these years. After she, Laura and Derek left town, she honestly thought she would never see anyone from Beacon Hills again. The few times she had came to town, she had always been careful to not be seen, this trip was the first time she had seen anyone from her past and it actually made her happy to know that the person she saw was Stiles.

After not seeing Laura in the car waiting for her, Callie leaned against the car to wait as she thought about the short time she just spent with Stiles and couldn't help but smile. He had definitely grew up nice. She knew with everything that was going on, the last thing she should be thinking about was boys, but she was teenager after all and it was hard to not feel giddy at seeing your old crush again.

With that thought in mind, she pushed away from the car and turned around, gasping in surprise when she saw Laura standing by the driver side door. Laura, who had arrive earlier but had stayed hidden from sight, had seen how happy her little cousin looked after being dropped off by the boy in the Jeep. Nothing made her happier than to see Callie smile and she hated to know that she was about to make that smile disappear when she told her the bad news, but there was nothing wrong in letting her be happy for a little bit longer.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here yet." Callie said.

"I'm not surprised you couldn't hear me, you look like you were in your own little world." Laura pointed out, then asked,"so who's the guy?"

"What guy? That guy?" Callie asked, trying to play dumb as she pointed in the direction that Stiles had been parked at earlier.

"Yeah that guy. The guy that is making your heart beat all crazy." Laura teased.

Callie blushed at the comment, then tried to play it off as best as she could,"oh him? Oh he's just some guy that I use to go to school with. I made it to that back road on the other side of the woods and he drove by and saw me, then offered me a ride."

"I could be wrong but seems like he is more than just 'some guy'. I've never seen you blush this much over 'some guy' before." Laura said, teasing her again. Then added,"does this 'some guy' have a name?"

"Oh, God! Can we just go already?" Callie groaned, feeling embarrassed.

Laura chuckled at her cousin, she was really going to miss her and moments like this. With that thought in mind, Laura became serious as she walked over toward Callie then said,"speaking of going, we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Callie asked, confused.

Laura handed Callie the keys to the car, making her even more confused as she asked,"you're letting me drive your car? What's going on?"

"What's going on is, I'm not going with you. I'm staying here and you're going to go find Derek and stay with him." Laura explained.

"What? No way! I'm not going without you Laura." Callie called out with tears in her eyes.

Laura, seeing the tears, looked away sadly. She knew Callie was not going to take the bad news well, but she had to stay in town. She was _thisclose _to finding out who was responsible for the fire and she wasn't about to risk putting Callie in danger. She reached behind her to grab the piece of paper she had found on the windshield of her car when she had arrived back earlier from her back pants pocket. The note had been short and to the point, just saying '_I know who killed your family_'. She wasn't sure if it was the real deal or someone playing a trick, but either way she had to stick around to see.

"This is why I'm staying." Laura said, as she handed Callie the note.

Callie felt her eyes widen after reading the short note, then she looked up at Laura as she asked,"do you think this is real? Do you think whoever left this really knows what happened?"

Laura shrugged then said,"I don't know, but I got to stay to find out."

"Ok, but I'm staying with you." Callie stated, standing her ground.

"No, you can't stay Callie." Laura argued.

"What the hell not?" Callie called out.

"Because as much as I hope this is real and that someone does know the truth so we can finally know what happened. I also know this could also _not_ be real. This could all be a trap and if it is, I'm not going to take that chance and let you stay. I always promised I would take care of you and this is me taking care of you." Laura pointed out.

"But if it is a trap, then you'll need me. I can help." Callie argued.

"You'll just distract me." Laura argued back, then explained,"I'll be to busy worrying if you're safe or not instead of trying to protect myself. But if I know you are away from this town and with Derek, then I'll know I can rest easy cause I know Derek will protect you."

"But..." Callie tried to argue again, but before she could finish her sentence, Laura laid her hands on her shoulders before pleading with her,"please Callie. Please don't argue with me about this. Being away from you is already going to be hard enough, please don't fight me on this."

"I don't want to lose you Laura. You're more than just a cousin to me. You're like my mother, sister and best friend all rolled into one and I can't lose you." Callie said softly, as a few tears spilled out of her eyes and rolled down her face.

"You won't lose me Calla Lily, I promise." Laura said, as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl and hugged her tight before adding,"I'm going to find out who killed our family then I'm coming back to you and Derek, and we'll be a family again."

Callie continued to hug Laura as she bit her bottom lip to hold back a sob that threatened to spill out. She knew Laura wasn't the type to make a promise she couldn't keep, but she just can't shake the feeling that this would be the one promise she would be forced to break. She had a horrible feeling that she was never going to see Laura again.

_...ooo..._

_a/n - hello again readers =) Thank you so much to everyone who gave the first chapter a chance and I hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter. I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as I can. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to realityalways-getsintheway, dearlyfantastical5511 and frangipanilover for reviewing the first chapter! Happy reading and please let me know what you all think!_


	3. What Is Real and Just a Dream

_**- What Is Real and Just a Dream -**_

_- Three Months Later -_

_Laura glanced down at her cell phone and read the cryptic text message she had received earlier that day again. All it said was 'Meet me at midnight' followed by a set of coordinates that led to the middle of the woods near her old house. After reading the message, she closed the message inbox while glancing at the time. At seeing it was a few minutes till twelve, she placed the cell phone into her front pants pocket then took a cautious step into the dark woods. She paused when she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket before slipping out the phone from her pocket. She looked down at the screen and felt guilt over take her when she saw it was Callie again. The younger girl had been calling her a lot in the last week and even though she felt bad that she had not called her back or even checked in with her all week, she was just holding out for a little bit longer. She felt like she was so close to finding out who killed their family and she wanted the next time she talked to Callie to be when she had good news to tell her, and hopefully if all goes right tonight, once she left these woods she would be able to call her back finally and not only tell her who was responsible for the fire, but also tell her she's coming back to her and Derek for good. _

_Laura ignored the call then slipped the cell phone back into her pocket again before she begin to walk further into the dark woods. She was close to the old house when she saw a figure with their back toward her, standing near a old tree. Her eyes flashed red as she tried to focus on the person, trying to see who it was as she got closer and closer to him. She could tell it was a male with dark hair, but that was all she could see at the moment. Then in a flash the person turned to face her, causing her to instantly recognize him as he took a step toward her, flashing his sharp teeth at her. _

_She gasped in surprise and took a quick step back, feeling her heart racing in her chest. She knew in that moment that he was going to kill her, or at least try unless she tried to stop him. She opened her mouth to call out his name and try to reason with him, this wasn't like him, he wasn't the violent type, but before she could say a word, he pounced on her, using his claws to slice her neck open before tossing her onto the ground. _

_As she laid on her back, gasping for breath, she sent Callie a silent message, apologizing for letting her down and letting her know she loved her. She looked up at the man that had hurt her with a confused expression on her face, she couldn't understand why he would do this to her, which is what she whispered out to him, but he didn't say anything as he raised his hand above his head. She watched as all five claws came out before he begin to lower his hand toward her. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain she knew was coming._

Callie gasped for breath and felt her heart racing as she quickly sat up in bed like she had been doing every night for the past week. She glanced around the dark room and realized she was in the small bedroom she had fallen asleep in, not in the woods like in her nightmare. She tried to tell herself the dream wasn't real, that it didn't mean anything, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Laura was in trouble and felt helpless knowing there was nothing she could do to help since she was on the east coast with Derek.

She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to slow down her racing heart and control her breathing. But all she could see was the nightmare replaying in her mind. She could still see the fear in Laura's eyes when she realized she was going to die, causing her to gasp for air as she begin to cry harder at the thought of losing Laura. She was sobbing so loud she never heard anyone enter the bedroom or walk toward her, but she did feel the side of the bed dip down as someone sat beside her.

Callie jumped in fear and snapped her eyes open to look at the person beside her. She relaxed a little bit when she noticed it was only Derek, but was still finding it difficult to breath as she begin to have a panic attack.

"Shh, Callie. It's only a dream. You got to calm down." Derek said softly, as he lightly rubbed her back the same way he had been doing every night lately when she woke up crying and gasping for breath.

Callie shook her head back and forth as she choked out,"n-no. It's r-real, it feels so-so real."

"It's not real, but you have to breath. Breath with me Callie." Derek said, as he picked up her hand and laid it on his chest so she could feel him slowly breathing in and out.

Callie squeezed her eyes closed again, trying to push the violent scenes from her mind and just concentrate on Derek's breathing. A few short minutes later, she was finally able to mimic his breathing and could feel her heart beat slow down, making it even easier to breath which in turn helped her to calm down and ended the attack.

Once she was completely calmed down, she opened her eyes and saw Derek holding a bottle of water in front of her face. She shot him a small grateful smile as she took the bottle from him and took a small sip. Derek watched her with a worried expression on his face. He hated watching her go through this and knew there was nothing he could do. Her mother, Rose-Marie, use to have terrible nightmares too and he remembered how they use to upset her so much to dream the things she dreamed, and he hated seeing the same thing happen to Callie. She was to young to have deal with these nightmares, premonitions or whatever they were.

"Same dream?" Derek asked her.

Callie nodded her head then took another sip before saying,"yeah, same dream. Laura was meeting someone, a man, in the woods. She recognized him, but his face was fuzzy to me."

"Then he kills her?" Derek asked next.

"I always wake up before she is killed, but I know that's what's going to happen." Callie answered softly. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that it was only a bad dream. She turned her head to look at the bedside table and reached out to grab her cell phone. As she looked at the time, seeing it was a little till twelve, Derek asked,"what are you doing?"

"I'm going to call her. I need to hear her voice, to know she's ok." Callie answered, as she dialed Laura's number and placed the phone up to her ear.

"You've been trying to call her for the past week, every time you have a nightmare, but she never answers." Derek pointed out.

Callie sighed when once again there was no answer. She ended the call once Laura's voice mail message started, then said,"I know you keep saying my dream isn't real, but I can't shake this feeling that something is wrong and Laura not answering is make the feeling worse. It's not like her to not answer or at least call me back. Something is wrong Derek. We need to go back home, we need to go to Beacon Hills."

Derek glanced down at the light purple comforter in silence, he too had started to become concern about Laura, but he didn't want to voice that opinion and worry Callie more than she already was. Since the nightmares had started, she had been begging him to go to Beacon Hills, but he kept telling her everything would be ok, that they needed to stay put. But he had to admit Callie was right, it wasn't like Laura to go this long without calling. She knew how Callie would be worried about her and she wouldn't want to make her younger cousin worry.

Without a word, he stood up from the bed, causing Callie to look up at him with a confused expression as she asked him,"where are you going?"

"To pack a bag." Derek answered simply.

"Are we finally going to go look for Laura?" Callie asked with a hopeful look on her face, as she stood up from the bed.

Derek nodded his head as he said,"I think we've all been apart long enough. We need to stick together, we're stronger together. We never should have went our separate ways, so yes, we're going to go look for Laura and we are never splitting up again."

"Can we stay in Beacon Hills too? All of us?" Callie asked.

"We'll see." Derek answered, then added,"let's find Laura first and we'll go from there."

Callie smiled happily as she rushed toward him and hugged him tight, glad that he finally agreed to go look for Laura. She knew once she saw Laura with her own eyes that would make the bad dreams go away. She had to believe Laura was ok, that her dreams was only cause she was worried. She couldn't wait to get back to Beacon Hills. She couldn't wait to get home and be with her only family. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself, but she hoped she could talk both of her cousins into staying in town. Maybe they could even rebuild the old house and they could all live there together again. Maybe she could finally make friends, maybe even fall in love with a certain adorable boy with short hair and brown eyes. Maybe for once she could finally have a normal life.

_...ooo..._

_Stiles drummed his fingers against the steering wheel along with the song playing on the radio as he drove down a dark back road alone. It wasn't just any back road though, it was the back road he first met her on. The brown headed mystery girl. The girl he was starting to believe he just made up. Maybe he had made her up in his dreams, which would make sense, cause there was no way a beautiful girl like her would know who he was. He could never get that lucky right? _

_He shook his head, as if answering his own question, as he reached over to turn the radio down. No he knew he wasn't dreaming that night, he did almost hit a girl with his Jeep, he knew it happened, he wasn't going crazy. She was real and at one time she was sitting right beside him as he drove her to the old park. All of that was real. He could even swear at times he could still smell the fruity scent of her perfume in his Jeep when he took a deep breath. That right there should prove he's not crazy and it did happen, but if it did happen, why could he not find her. _

_For weeks after almost running her over, he had looked for her. He drove on the back road he was on now more times then he could count, hoping to see her again. He had even looked through every yearbook he could find, trying to find her face, but had never been able to find her. He didn't know why he wanted to find her so badly, but it was just something about her, he wanted to see her again. But after acting like a psycho stalker, he finally decided to give up, apparently seeing her again just wasn't meant to be, although that didn't stop him from driving down the back road every so often just in case. _

_When the song he had been listening to ended, Stiles glanced in the backseat looking for a certain CD to listen to. With the CD in his hand, he turned his eyes back toward the road and gasped in surprise when he saw her again, standing in the middle of the road like last time. He was so surprised about seeing her he almost forgot to slam on the brakes, but luckily he finally slammed his foot down and stopped the vehicle in time. _

_In a daze, he exited the Jeep and made his way toward her. He stood in front of her with a shocked look on his face, he couldn't believe she was standing in front of him again, after trying so hard to find her without any luck, here she was and here he was, with no idea what to say. _

_"So almost killing me once wasn't enough, you had to try it again?" She asked with a laugh. _

_"S-Sorry." Stiles mumbled, as he continued to stare at her. Just like the first time he met her, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. _

_"It's ok." She said, smiling, then after a few moments of silence, she added,"well, guess I'll see ya Stiles." _

_"Yeah, see ya." Stiles mumbled, still in a daze. She had only taken a few steps when he snapped to it and realized this was the moment he had been waiting for, the moment when he saw her again and he was just letting her walk away. _

_"Wait!" Stiles called out, as he walked over toward her. He lightly grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him then asked,"what is your name?"_

_She grinned at his question then tilt her head to the side as she asked flirtatiously,"now why would you want to know my name Stiles?" _

_"Cause I want to know you." Stiles admitted._

_"Trust me, there's nothing good about me." She said softly and he could see the pain in her eyes. He could tell she had been through a lot in her young life, which made him want to know about her even more. _

_"I think you're worth knowing." Stiles said with a shy smile. _

_She smiled back at him as she walked closer to him and begin to lean toward him. He was surprised when he felt her lips against his for a soft and gentle kiss. He had not kissed many girls in his short life, if he was being honest, this was his first real kiss since he didn't count the kiss a female school mate gave him back in fifth grade during a game of truth or dare at a birthday party. This kiss was everything he thought a kiss would be and more. He felt a tingle from his head to his toes and he even heard a ringing sound, which surprised him, he had heard people talk about feeling fireworks when they kiss someone, but never heard about hearing a ringing sound like a doorbell. _

_"You should get that." She whispered, her lips inches from his. _

_"Get what?" Stiles asked confused. All he could think about was how he wanted her lips against his again. He didn't wait for her to answer before he did what he had been thinking, he pressed his lips against hers for another kiss and heard that ringing sound again. _

_Before the kiss could go to far, she took a step back then said,"I should go now."_

_Stiles nodded his head, as much as he didn't want her to leave, he couldn't force her to stay, but he could at least find out who she was, so he could find her later. "Do I at least get your name now?" He asked. _

_She smiled that smile that was quickly becoming his favorite smile in the world then opened her mouth to answer him. But instead of hearing her sweet voice telling him her name, he heard someone yell out his name, followed by the sound of running, like someone was running up a set of stairs and the sound was coming closer and closer.  
_

"Stiles!" Scott yelled out, as he ran up the stairs heading for Stiles bedroom. He yelled out his friend's name again, as he opened the door and rushed inside the room.

At hearing the door slam open, Stiles snapped awake in surprise which quickly turned to feeling annoyed when he realized Scott just woke him up from a very good dream, a dream he had been having a lot lately. Not the same exact one, but they all were basically the same. Him finding the mystery girl again, them kissing and him feeling complete.

"What the hell man?" Stiles moaned, as he ran a hand over his face, trying to wake up.

"Why are you still sleeping? We're suppose to practice remember?" Scott asked, as he walked toward the bed to see Stiles still hugging his pillow and was possibly even making out with it before he woke him up.

"Whoa dude what were you dreaming about?" Scott asked, then quickly added as he held up a hand,"you know what, on second thought, I don't want to know."

Stiles rolled his eyes then threw the pillow at Scott as he said,"I wasn't having that type of dream. If I was, you would know it. I would be all sweaty and breathing heavily."

"Way to much information dude. I never want to hear what you do in your bed alone." Scott called out with a disguised look on his face, as he threw the pillow back at him.

"Hey, you asked." Stiles pointed out, as he stood up from the bed.

"So we still practicing today or what?" Scott asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'll meet you out back." Stiles answered, as he picked up what he hoped was a clean pair of pants and t-shirt from the bedroom floor to change into.

A few minutes later, the two boys were outside in the big backyard, where Stiles had a net set up for them to practice throwing balls into. They quietly stood side by side, taking turns throwing a white rubber ball into the net to warm up before getting into a practice game against each other. All summer long the two boys had been practicing a lot and with school starting back up, as well as lacrosse try-outs, they had been practicing more than usual, hoping to make first line this school year. Although if he didn't make it, Stiles was ok with riding the bench again, but for Scott it wasn't a option, he was determined to start this year.

Both boys had been running back and forth for about ten minutes, when Scott came to a stop and held up a hand, letting Stiles know he needed a minute to catch his breath. While he took a couple of deep breaths, Stiles walked over to Scott's bag that he brought with him and pulled out his inhaler before taking it over to him.

"You're never going to make first line if you have to keep stopping to catch your breath." Stiles pointed out, as he handed the inhaler to him.

"I know." Scott mumbled, as he took a hit from the inhaler then added,"but I can't help it."

"I know you can't help it. You can't help you have asthma, but Coach is never going to let you start if it keeps stopping you from playing." Stiles said, feeling bad for his friend.

"I just have to beat it somehow." Scott said, then added,"I have to make first line."

"You don't _have_ to make first line, we can ride the bench again, just like last year. Either way, we're still part of the team." Stiles said, hoping to make him feel better.

"I don't want to be 'just part of the team', I want to actually play." Scott argued.

"Hey you got to play last year." Stiles pointed out.

"For about two minutes until Coach realized he sent in the wrong guy and pulled me out." Scott added.

"Well either way, my point is, not making first line is not the end of the world Scott. You don't have to push so hard." Stiles explained, not wanting his friend to get hurt.

"But I have to make it. It's one of my predictions." Scott said, as he slipped his inhaler into his pants pocket.

"You still do that?" Stiles asked surprised.

"Yeah, don't you?" Scott asked back.

Stiles shook his head then said,"no, I haven't made a prediction in years."

Back when the boys were younger, they would always make back to school predictions. They would write out what they hoped would happen that school year and for a long time they had thought by writing out the wish, it would cause it to come true. It was childish and it was stupid, but it made starting a new year easier by having a plan in mind. It started with silly predictions like, hoping for more playtime instead of homework, then as they got older, it became all about first. First kiss, first date, first girlfriend.

Then after his Mom got sick, all of Stiles predictions were about her. Hoping she could beat the cancer, hoping she wouldn't be sick to her stomach from the chemo, hoping she wouldn't die, but none of those predictions came true and around the time he buried his Mom was around the time he realized how stupid making wishes really were and he had not made one since that day, although he never told Scott that.

"Well now the prediction isn't going to come true. They're suppose to be secret remember." Stiles teased. They would always keep the predictions to themselves until the end of the school year, then they could share them to see if any came true.

"It'll still come true." Scott said, trying to stay positive. He tossed a ball into the net then asked,"if you were going to make a prediction, what would it be?"

"I'm not making one Scott. It's stupid and childish." Stiles argued.

"Come on man. I know it's stupid, but just for fun, what would it be, what would you wish for?" Scott pushed.

Stiles sighed, feeling annoyed, as he picked up one of the rubber balls they had been tossing into the net. He had no plans in answering the question, but when he noticed Scott staring at him, he figured he better say something to get him off of his back. "I wish to not have the same locker as last year." He finally answered.

"Come on. Be serious." Scott argued.

"Hey I am serious. My locker last year sucked. It was always hot in that hallway and it was near the bad bathroom. You know the one that always smelled like crap." Stiles explained, then added,"I remember one time last year, I was at my locker and Lydia walked by. I finally got up the courage to speak to her. Unfortunately right when I did, someone came out of the bathroom and when she caught a whiff of the smell, she got this disgusted look on her face, called out 'ew, you stink', then ran off."

Scott threw his head back and laughed out loud at the story then said,"you never told me about that."

"Well it wasn't one of my greatest moments." Stiles explained.

"Ok, not having the same locker as last year is a good wish. I'll let you have that one." Scott said, laughing again, then adding,"I guess another prediction for you will be something about Lydia as usual right?" Bringing up the long standing crush Stiles had on the red headed girl.

Stiles thought about his question for a moment and almost nodded his head, until he remembered her. The girl he had almost hit, the girl he had been dreaming of lately, then said,"actually no, I don't wish for Lydia this year. I predict I will see her again."

"Her who?" Scott asked confused, then realized who he was talking about. "Oh you mean your invisible girl from the woods." He added with a laugh.

Stiles rolled his eyes then said,"she's not invisible. I told her, she is real. She was _really_ in the road and I _really_ almost hit her."

"If you say so. Even though I've never seen her. No matter how many times we've looked in, near or around those woods." Scott pointed out.

"Just cause we haven't found her, doesn't mean she's invisible. Maybe there's a reason we never could find her." Stiles argued.

"Yeah, you're right. There could be a reason." Scott said, as he nodded his head in agreement, then added with a laugh,"maybe she's a ghost."

"She's not a ghost." Stiles called out, then added,"she's as real as you and me. Besides I told you, she said she went to school with us."

"Yeah but we looked in all of our yearbooks and you didn't see her in any of them." Scott argued.

"Maybe she was absent on picture day." Stiles suggested.

"Every year?" Scott asked.

"Maybe. I don't know." Stiles called out, getting frustrated that after three months he still couldn't figure out who she was or figure out why he needed to know who she was.

"Well if you ever do see her again, get her name, it'll make it easier to stalk her or better yet take a picture of her." Scott suggested, then added,"or I'm really going to start to think she's your snuffleupagus."

Stiles couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle at the comment. Scott was right, never time he was getting her name, he just had to hope his prediction didn't let him down again this time.

_...ooo..._

_a/n - hey all! I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will probably be when they start school and kinda follow along with the first episode and probably have Callie and Stiles seeing each other again, but not sure yet. Thank you to everyone for reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to Sage Londyn, ohsolauren, dearlyfantastical5511, TheOtherBlueEyedSalvatore, realityalways-getsintheway, alex. piccinich, Guest, Supernovaserenity and amgonyea for reviewing. I'll try to get another chapter wrote and posted soon. Happy reading and please let me know what you all think!_


	4. Before The Good-Bye

_**- Before The Good-Bye -**_

_Callie lowered her eyebrows in confusion as she glanced around the familiar living room. She was standing in the middle of the living room in her old childhood home. The way it looked before the fire. She felt tears in her eyes as she continued to look around the room in wonderment. Everything was as she had remembered. The dark wooden floor, the red colored walls, the black leather couch, the huge fireplace, the window seat by the huge window she use to love to sit at, everything was exactly the same. But as happy as she was to see the room and remembered all the great memories that came with it, she couldn't help but wonder why she was here or more importantly, how she got here. _

_"You know, after all these years, I had almost forgot what this room looked like, but now that I'm here I can remember everything I thought I forgot." She heard a familiar female voice say as they walked up behind her._

_ Callie turned her head to see that it was Laura who had entered the room, she opened her mouth to ask her what they were doing there, but before she could, Laura walked over to the fireplace with a soft smile on her face as she continued,"I remember every winter, the first cold day of the year, Dad would build a fire while Mom was in the kitchen making a big pot of vegetable soup." _

_"I remember that." Callie quietly said smiling, then added,"then after dinner our parents would let us all roast marshmallows and make s'mores for dessert."_

_"That's right, they did." Laura said smiling back, then said softly as she looked back at the fireplace,"God, I can't believe I almost forgot about that."_

_"We've had a lot of great memories in this house." Callie said, as she walked across the floor to stand by Laura. By the time she made it to across the room she was surprised to see a fire roaring in the fireplace. _

_Laura turned her head to look at her and held out a stick before asking,"wanna roast some marshmallows now? Like old times?" _

_Callie ignored her question as she asked,"why are we here Laura? How did we get here? What's going on?" _

_"I always told you we would make it back home one day." Laura said without really answering her questions, then added,"I always keep my promises." _

_"Laura, what is going on?" Callie asked again, feeling worried and confused. She became even more confused when the bright lighted living room darken before her eyes and begin to look like it did after the fire, taking all her good memories with it and making her only remember the bad ones. _

_Laura turned away from the burned up fireplace and looked down at the rotted wooden floor. She tried to keep the tears away, but could still hear her voice crack with emotion as she said softly,"but there is one promise I did break."_

_"What are you talking about?" Callie asked, the pit in her stomach getting worse. _

_Laura looked up from the floor with tears running down her face as she said,""I'm not going to make it back to you and Derek like I promised you Callie. I'm so sorry I let you down." _

_"You didn't let me down. You could never let me down Laura." Callie said softly, as tears begin to fall from her eyes when she realized what was going on. Laura was saying her 'good-byes'. She choked out a sob as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Laura, hugging her tight as she cried out,"I can't do this. I can't do this Laura. I can't say good-bye to you. I can't!" _

_"I'm sorry Callie. I never wanted to put you through this. You've lost so much in your young life and the last thing I wanted to do was leave you and cause you even more pain." Laura said, feeling guilty for hurting her._

_"Tell my baby brother I'm sorry and I love him, and also tell him he needs to stop blaming himself for everything." Laura added. As Callie nodded her head, she continued,"no matter what happens, you and Derek need to trust each other and stick together. Don't let revenge take over. Getting even with someone or making someone pay isn't worth it."_

_"But the hunters..."_

_"None of that matters Callie." Laura said interrupting her, then added,"yes it sucks that all of our lives were cut short, but we're ok. We are at peace and we are happy. You and Derek don't need to worry about any of us over here ok?"_

_"What do you want us to do then?" Callie asked._

_"I want you to live. Be happy. Fall in love." Laura answered, then added with a smile,"maybe with a certain short haired boy who drives a Jeep that you've been in love with since you were a kid."_

_Laura laughed out at the shocked look Callie shot her then said,"I told you before, I always know your secrets. I remember one day when you were, I think you were eight or nine, you came home all excited cause you swore you found your mate. A sweet boy named Stiles."_

_Callie giggled when she suddenly remembered that day. It was during lunch and she was cautiously walking through the cafeteria looking for a place to sit when she was bumped from behind and knocked down by a group of popular girls, who begin to tease her about anything they could think of. They called her a weird cause she and her whole family lived in the same house. They called her a freak cause she was shy and didn't have any friends. They called her poor cause she didn't have the newest clothes, instead she wore hand me downs. They called her bad names, that she really shouldn't repeat, until she begin to cry quietly, which caused them to laugh even harder as they walked off. _

_With teary eyes, she tried to gather up her ruined lunch, when she saw someone walking up to her out of the corner of her eye. She glanced up, expecting to see the rude girls again with new names to call her, but instead it was Stiles. He held out a hand to help her up and she could have swore she felt a spark when their hands touch. He handed her a napkin and told her to ignore the other girls, that she was better than them and they knew it, which was why they had to tear her down. Then he gave her half of his lunch before walking off to join his friend Scott at their usual table. She couldn't believe she had forgot about that, that was the day that had started her crush on Stiles. Since she forgot, she knew there was no way Stiles remembered that day either, considering he didn't even remember who she was at all, but she tried not to let that fact get her down, besides this was her time with Laura, possibly her last time with her. _

_Callie looked up at Laura with tears in her eyes when that realization hit, this would be the last time they would get to talk. Who would she turn to for advice on life, love and girl stuff, she couldn't talk to Derek about things like that, Laura was always the one she went to when she wanted to talk about her feelings. She begin to panic when she thought about all the things Laura would miss. Little things like boyfriends and relationships, as well as the big things like marriage and kids. Laura would never get to find her mate and settle down or get to see her and Derek do the same. Callie had hoped they would all rebuild their childhood home and all live in it with their mates and kids, just like she, Laura and Derek had. She had hoped they could all start a new family, but now that dream was over. _

_"Hey, it's ok, I'll always be there for you, even if you can't see me." Laura said, as if reading her mind. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl and held on to her tight. Neither one wanted to let the other one go, but Laura knew this moment couldn't last forever, she had to move on. _

_As much as she hated to do it, Laura lowered her arms and took a step back to look at the young girl who had always been more like a little sister instead of a cousin. She wiped the tears from her under her eyes then rested her hands on either side of her face before she whispered,"it's time for me to say good-bye now."_

_"N-no, no wait, not yet!" Callie called out, as she grabbed onto Laura's hands that were still on the side of her face. "I-I can't. I'm not ready, I need more time. We need more time Laura. I can't do this, I can't ... I don't know how to say good-bye to you." She sobbed. _

_"Let's not say good-bye then. Let's say 'See ya soon'." Laura suggested, then added as a joke, hoping to make her smile,"cause I will see you soon, although hopefully not to soon." _

_Callie shook her head as she whimpered out,"no, please, no. Don't leave me, not yet. Just give me a little more time, please." _

_Laura gave her a apologetic smile, wishing she could stay a little bit longer, but knew she couldn't. She leaned forward and lightly kissed the top of her head, the way a mother would, which in a way, she had been like a mother to her, before whispering,"I love you Calla Lily. Never forget that." _

_"I love you too Laura." Callie cried out. _

_"Everything is going to be ok, I promise." Laura said, as she gave her one last smile before turning around and walking away. _

_Callie fell down to her knees and closed her eyes as more tears rained down her face. She didn't have to open her eyes to know Laura was gone, she could feel it in the air that she was gone, but she could also feel that she wasn't alone. She could feel that someone was standing in front of her. She cautiously opened her eyes and looked up with a surprised look on her face when she saw that it was Stiles, who like before in the past, held out a hand, offering to help her up from the floor and just like all those years ago, she placed her hand in his and felt a spark between them again. _

Callie's eyes snapped open when she heard a car door quietly close and felt someone sit down in the drivers seat beside her. She pushed away from the window that she had been sleeping on and sat up in the passenger seat. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes then glanced over to see Derek, who had just sat back down in the car, as she asked,"where are we?"

"Gas station. Had to fill up." Derek answered, as he cranked up the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

Callie turned her head to look out the window, watching the scenery fly by. She was pretty sure they were home, but just to make sure, she asked,"are we in Beacon Hills?"

As Derek nodded his head 'yes' to answer her question, she asked another one,"where are we heading to first?"

"I was thinking I could drop you off somewhere, you could grab us some food or something, while I go to the house and start looking for Laura." Derek answered.

"Why can't I go with you to the house?" Callie asked. She waited a few moments for him to answer, but once she realized he wasn't going to, she added,"you don't think my dream was just a dream do you?"

"I'm sure she's just fine. Maybe she lost her phone or something." Derek lied, not wanting to admit to her what he was really thinking.

"Derek..." Callie begin to say, as she shot him a look, letting him know she didn't believe him.

He glanced over at her, seeing the look on her face, then sighed as he said,"ok fine. No. I don't think what you had was just a dream."

"Laura's dead." Callie said softly, as her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Hey, we don't know that. She could just be hurt." Derek suggested with a hopeful expression on his face for her benefit. Even though he was pretty sure she was right, he didn't want to believe it and more importantly he didn't want Callie to believe it, he wanted her to have hope that things would work out. He had lost hope for anything a long time ago, but Callie was still young and he wanted her to still see the world as something magical. He wanted her to believe that dreams still came true and good wins out in the end, he didn't want her to see the world the way he did, the way the world really was, where evil triumphs over good and what goes around does _not_ come around.

"If my dream was real, then she wasn't hurt. He killed her." Callie said, then added,"we need to find her. We need to bury her on our land where she belongs."

"You can go with me to the house, but I'll look for Laura's bod... I'll find her and bury her." Derek mumbled quietly, his voice cracked slightly with emotion, causing him to clear his throat and try to play it off. He knew, as the oldest now, he had to be the strong one. He couldn't break down in front of her.

"Ok." Callie whispered back, as she stared out the windshield. She thought back to the dream she just had and wondered if she should tell Derek about it or would he think she was crazy. She honestly believed it was Laura's way of telling her 'good-bye'. Her Mom and sisters had done the same thing, which was something she had never told anyone.

Right after the fire, she had a dream that she, her Mom and two sisters, Faith and Hope, were at the park. The one on Chance Street that they all use to go to. She had a talk with her Mom, a lot like the one she had with Laura, where her Mom reassured her they were all ok and would see her again one day. Then after giving them all a hug and telling them she loved them, they had all disappeared right when she opened her eyes. She had always felt like that was real, that was her last moment with her family before they crossed over and she believed that was with happened just now with Laura too.

Callie looked over at Derek and said,"there's something different about me isn't there."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked. He had a feeling he knew what she was saying, but wanted to make sure.

"The things I see, they're not just dreams are they?" Callie asked.

Derek hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should answer her or not. She was already different cause she was a werewolf, would she be able to handle the fact that she had premonitions too. Finally deciding she deserved to know the truth, he said,"no, they are not just dreams. They're premonitions."

"Why? Why do I have them? Am I a psychic or something?" Callie asked.

"No, it's nothing like that." Derek answered, then added,"you get it from your Mom's side of the family. All the women have dream premonitions."

"But why? I mean what's the point of having them if nothing changes and something bad happens?" Callie asked.

Derek shrugged his shoulder then said,"I don't know. You're Mom use to say you're not suppose to interfere and change things, the dreams are just a hint of what's to come."

"Mom had them too?" Callie asked surprised, she had never known her Mom had the terrible nightmares like she did, she had never talked about them.

Derek nodded his head then said,"she had them up until you were born, then it got passed on to you. That's how it works."

"So the only way I can get rid of it, is to have a baby?" Callie asked, to make sure she understood how it worked.

"Yes, it gets passed to the first born female until she has her first born female. But that is something you're not going to do, at least not for a _very _long time." Derek warned her.

"Don't worry, I am nowhere near ready to have a baby." Callie said, reassuring him, then added,"although I wished there was another way to get rid of it. I hate seeing the things I see."

"It's not always bad. Sometimes there are dreams that would help someone or where you'll see something good about your own life. Your Mom had dreams about her mate and about you and your sisters. She knew what you all would look like, when you would be born and so on." Derek said.

"You said she had dreams that helped people?" Callie asked. She was starting to think maybe having dreams wouldn't be so bad, if she could stop dreaming the bad things and dreamed about things that would actually help save someone.

"Yeah, she helped me a few times." Derek answered.

"How?" Callie asked, as she turned in her seat to look at him better.

"Laura was always doing something she knew she wasn't suppose to do, then when she got caught, she always blamed me. Like the time when she ate all the cookies and told Mom it was me that ate them all. Mom had no idea who to believe, but your Mom had a dream about what really happened and cleared my name." Derek explained with a small chuckle, as he thought about the good old days.

"That sounds like something Laura would do." Callie said laughing, then added,"I remember she tried to blame me for a broken lamp one time."

"I'm not surprised. I don't think she ever admitted to doing anything, it was also someone else." Derek said with a small smile, as he reminisced about his sister.

"Yeah, she was always doing things like that." Callie agreed with a laugh. Her laughter died down when she realized she was already referring to Laura in the past tense. She looked over at Derek and added quietly,"I'm really going to miss her."

"Me too." Derek said back sadly, as he parked the car by the old crumbling house.

After exiting the car, Derek held out the car keys to her as he said,"here, go grab us some food or something while I... you know."

"I know you don't want me to see her like that, but you shouldn't have to either, not alone. I can help." Callie suggested.

Derek shook his head at her idea then spoke up when she opened her mouth to argue again,"Callie please, just go."

"Ok." Callie whispered, as she took the keys from him, then added as she opened the driver side door,"but promise you'll call if you need me."

Callie paused a moment until he promised he would, then she slid behind the wheel and drove away, leaving Derek alone to say good-bye to his sister.

_...ooo..._

After a quick shopping trip with his Dad, buying the school supplies he would need for tomorrow, Stiles was now sitting in the passenger seat of his Dad's cruiser while he ran inside to grab them a pizza for dinner. As he waited, he leaned back and laid his head back against the headrest. His eyes flickered up to the rear view mirror as he watched crowds of people walking in and out of the local diner across the street. He quickly sat up and gasp in surprise when he saw a brown headed girl walking out alone, holding a plastic bag full of food. It was her. The girl he had been looking for and been dreaming about since he almost hit her with his Jeep. It was his mystery girl, who was not a ghost like Scott said, she was 100% real and she was right across the street from him. All he had to do was cross the busy highway and he could talk to her, but the question was, should he?

His right foot begin to twitch as he wondered if he should or shouldn't go talk to her. Sure he had been hoping to see her again for weeks, but he didn't want to come off as a stalker. Maybe he could think of a way to casually bump into her or maybe... ah, screw it, he was going to go talk to her and didn't care how it made him look. What if this was his one and only chance and he just sat here as the moment passed him by. He knew he would always kick himself for not trying. Besides maybe he could at least get photo proof that she exist to show Scott.

With that thought in mind, he scrambled out of the car and quickly made his way toward the road. He keep his eyes on her instead of checking for traffic as he took a step onto the street, but before he could take another step, he heard a loud horn blow as a huge semi-trailer truck was heading right for him. He quickly jumped back onto the sidewalk and breathed a sigh of relief as he waited for the big truck to pass by. Once the truck was gone and not blocking his view anymore, he looked back over at the area he had last saw her in and was surprised to see that she was gone. It was like she had disappeared right before his eyes. He begin to wonder if he really did see her, maybe he had just imagined seeing her, like in his dreams when she would just appear. Maybe he was going crazy or maybe Scott was right and she was never real to begin with.

Stiles was so lost in thought, he never heard anyone approach him from behind, but he quickly came to when he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise as he quickly spun around to face the person.

"What are you doing?" His Dad asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I was-I thought I saw someone." Stiles answered.

"Who?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Just someone from school." Stiles said. He didn't want to admit to his Dad that he was seeing beautiful invisible girls. His Dad would probably ship him to the crazy house.

"Must be a girl." Sheriff Stilinski pointed out, as he and Stiles made their way back toward the car.

"Why would you say that?" Stiles asked confused.

"I've never seen you risk your life like that for a boy, so I'm assuming it's a girl." Sheriff Stilinski answered.

"Depends on who the guy is." Stiles joked, then added when his Dad shot him a look,"what? I could be checking out a guy. Gay guys like me."

The Sheriff didn't say anything as he sat the pizza down in the backseat then opened the driver side door, he was about to slid behind the wheel when Stiles spoke up,"wait Dad. Are you trying to say gay guys don't find me attractive?"

Sheriff Stilinski sighed as he looked over at his son with a bored expression on his face then said,"just get in the car Stiles."

The father and son duo didn't say much more to each other on the way home. They made small chit chat while they ate dinner and afterwards, until the Sheriff got a call from work, a call that would change Stiles and his best friend Scott's lives forever.

_...ooo..._

_a/n - Ok I lied, I thought this chapter would be the start of school and when Callie and Stiles would see each other again, but figured Laura needed a 'good-bye' chapter. Sorry all, please don't hate me lol. Hopefully the next chapter will be the reunion scene. But either way I hope you all liked this chapter and hopefully it wasn't a let down. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to rubybooby, HiddenSmallTownGirl, dearlyfantastical5511, TheOtherBlueEyedSalvatore and ohsolauren for reviewing. Happy reading and please let me know what you think! _


	5. I Spy With My Little Eye

_**- I Spy With My Little Eye -**_

Early the next morning, Callie slammed on the brakes and parked the car in front of the old house. She quickly shut the car off and exited the vehicle before running inside the house, yelling out Derek's name in a slight panic. The night before after grabbing food and a few supplies they would need to stay in the house, she had left town and made her way back toward Derek only to find the woods covered with every Beacon Hills officer as well as state police.

Knowing that Derek would want her to stay away while the police were around, she had stood at the edge of the woods, out of sight and called his cell phone. She was about to give up hope that he would answer and begin to expect the worst, when he finally did answer, although before she could find out what was going on, he gave her a gruff "can't talk" then hung up on her.

She spent the rest of the night driving around, wondering what could be going on and occasionally calling Derek's cell phone again with no answer, until she felt like it was safe to return home and could finally find out what exactly happened

Once inside the house, she glanced around the living room as she called out his name again. She ran over to the stairs and rested her hand on the handrail as she looked up toward the second floor. She took a deep breath to control her own racing heart as she listened for his, she knew he had to be somewhere near by cause she could smell his recent scent in the air, she just needed to locate him. She opened her mouth to yell for him again, then snapped her mouth shut when she finally heard the beat of his heart coming from behind. She quickly turned around and breathed out a sigh of relief when she say him standing in front of her, all in one piece.

"What the hell happened last night?" Callie asked, as she rushed toward him and hugged him. She tightened her arms that were wrapped around his waist then added,"when I saw cops here last night, I thought something terrible had happened to you."

"Shh... it's ok. They weren't here cause of me." Derek said, as he lightly patted her back, hoping to calm her down.

Callie held on to him for a few extra minutes, then she dropped her arms and took a quick step back. Now that she knew he was ok, the anger was starting to set in. Before Derek knew what was happening, she laid her hands on his chest and gave him a hard shove back as she called out angrily,"why didn't you call me back? All you said was 'can't talk' then hung up on me. I was worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry. I was a little busy at the moment." Derek said, as he held up his hands in surrender.

"What happened?" Callie asked again, then added,"if the cops weren't here for you, why were they here?"

"Someone else found Laura before I could." Derek answered softly.

"What?" Callie asked confused.

"Right after you left, I went into the woods to search for her, but before I could, two joggers showed up and found her. They are the ones who called the cops." Derek explained.

"That explains the cops then." Callie mumbled, then asked,"but wait, you said you were busy... busy with what?"

"The police were not the only ones in the woods last night." Derek answered vaguely, as he pulled a inhaler from his pocket and tossed it to her.

Callie looked down at the inhaler and read the name on it, it was Scott McCall's inhaler. She remembered Scott, he was best friends with Stiles, but that still didn't explain anything. She looked back up at Derek and handed the inhaler back before saying,"I still don't get it."

"There were two teenage boys in the woods too, one of them dropped that." Derek explained, then added,"the one who dropped that was also bit last night."

"What?" Callie yelled out in surprise, then added,"you should have really led with that. There was a alpha in the woods last night?"

"Yeah and I'm guessing that's who you saw in your dreams with Laura. Whoever it is killed her and become alpha." Derek said, then added,"I tried to track him, but I lost him."

"Wow." Callie whispered. She couldn't believe this was happening. Losing Laura was bad enough, but now there was also a crazy alpha running around biting people and turning them into werewolves. The only bright side to all of this, if there was one, was there was no way they could just leave town now. Apparently this alpha, whoever he was, was planning something and they needed to find him and stop him.

"Why is a alpha, whoever he is, turning people?" Callie asked out loud.

"I don't know." Derek answered with a shrug, then added,"but we need to find him and stop him."

"We should probably try to help Scott too. The poor boy probably has no idea what is going on with him." Callie added.

"Who?" Derek asked confused.

Callie chuckled and rolled her eyes at her clueless cousin as she pointed to the inhaler still in his hand then said,"Scott McCall. The boy who got bit."

"Oh right." Derek said, he had honestly forgot what the boy's name was, but he knew she was right. They needed to help Scott, he was one of them now, besides if people found out what he was, he and Callie could be found out too and he was going to do all he could to protect his last living relative.

"Well since inhaler boy is around your age, I think you should be on new beta duty. Which means, you should probably enroll at the high school to watch him. Do whatever you have to do to get close to him and keep him from shifting in front of anyone. Cause if the wrong person finds out what he is..."

"I know. It could be bad for all of us." Callie said, interrupting him.

As Derek nodded his head in agreement, she turned away from him and begin to think of a way to get close to Scott. Like Stiles, she figured Scott wouldn't remember her from long ago too, but maybe she could find something that was important to him and try to bond with him over that. She softly smiled when she thought of something that use to be important to Scott, his friendship with Stiles. She figured the two boys were still friends, but she would never use Stiles to get close to Scott, although if she got to be around Stiles while getting close to Scott, that would be a added bonus.

"I know what you're thinking." Derek suddenly said, taking her by surprise.

"Y-you do?" Callie asked, worried he really did read her mind somehow. She knew he would be disappointed and would probably yell at her for thinking about a boy at a time like this. Derek use to always tell her relationships were a waste and love was a lie. He would tell her she needed to stay away from boys, especially humans, cause humans would never understand or accept what they are and she would only end up hurt in the end or worse.

At her question, he nodded his head then said,"I bet you're already thinking about what your classes are going to be like and what your first homework assignment is going to be."

Callie gave him a short laugh, relieved that he didn't know what she was really thinking, then said,"yep, that's it. You got me Derek."

"I know you love school and I don't want to take that from you, but just remember what your job is ok." Derek said to her, as he laid a hand on her shoulder. He wished he could send her off to school as a regular teenage who thought about boys and homework, but she wasn't like normal girls, she had to constantly look over her shoulder and be careful. All he could do was hope that one day, she could have a normal life, it just wasn't going to be today.

"Don't worry, I'll keep a eye on him." Callie promised him, as she turned to leave the room. She needed to grab her suitcase from the car and find something to wear for her first day at school, she would also need to stop somewhere on the way to grab last minute school supplies. While thinking about everything she needed to do, she happened to think of something else, which caused her to turn around and ask,"hey, what's your job?"

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"Well my job is to keep a eye on Scott, but what is your job?" Callie asked.

Derek folded his arms across his chest as he thought about her question. He knew exactly what he was going to do today. Find the other half of Laura's body and bury her before anyone finds out what she really was. He was also hoping he might could steal the other part of her body from the hospital but figured that would be a long shot. Although he didn't want to tell Callie any of this and upset her, but he could tell her what else he planned to do.

"I'm gonna find the alpha." Derek finally answered, then added."and I'm gonna make him pay for what he did."

_...ooo..._

Close to a hour later, after getting changed for school and picking up the supplies she would need, Callie was now sitting in the front office at Beacon Hills high school with another brunette girl who was also a new student. At the moment they were waiting for the principal, who wanted to go over the rules with them and answer any questions they might have before showing them around.

As she waited, Callie glanced around the office. The front office was a lot like other school offices she had been in the last few years. There was a front desk where the school's secretary sat as she took care of everything. Behind the desk were a few offices for the principal, vice principal and the school's counselor. Off to the side were a few chairs, which was where she and the other new girl were sitting at the moment.

When the other new girl started tapping her foot nervously, Callie glanced over at her and silently watched her. From the foot tapping and the racing heart, Callie knew the girl was nervous and she felt bad for her, starting a new school was stressful, she should know after all the different schools she had went to.

When the girl turned her head to see Callie watching her, she gave her a apologetic smile, then said,"sorry. I'm just a little nervous."

"It's ok." Callie said with a friendly smile on her face.

"I'm Allison Argent by the way." Allison said, as she held out her hand.

"Argent?" Callie asked with a surprised expression on her face. As if things weren't bad enough already, now there were hunters in town, and not just any hunters, it's the Argents, who happened to be some of the best hunters around.

"Yeah. Have you heard of my family or something?" Allison asked, when she noticed the look on her face.

"No, of course not. I just never heard of that name." Callie lied, as she flashed her another friendly smile and quickly shook her hand.

"Yeah it's not very common I guess." Allison said, then asked,"and you are?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Callie Kent." Callie answered. She was relieved she had thought to use her Mom's maiden name instead of her real last name. The last thing she needed was for a Argent to know she was a Hale.

"It's nice to meet you." Allison said smiling.

"You too." Callie said back, making a note to herself to stay away from Allison in the future.

"So where are you from?" Allison asked, trying to make small talk.

"All over. Moved around a lot." Callie answered vaguely.

"Same here. The last place we lived at was in San Francisco, which was actually the first city we lived in for longer than a year. Very unusual for my family." Allison said with a small chuckle, then added,"sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous."

Callie opened her mouth to tell her it was ok, but before she could say a word, she heard a loud ringing noise coming from Allison's bag. She bit her bottom lip to keep from cringing at the loud, annoying ring. Thankfully, Allison heard the cell phone ringing as well, although the sound wasn't as loud to her regular human ears as it was to Callie's sensitive ones.

Allison pulled her cell phone out of her bag then said with a sigh,"it's my Mom again. I'll be right back."

Callie nodded her head as Allison quickly stood up and walked outside to get a better signal and find a quiet place to answer the call. Once alone, Callie looked down at the floor as she tried to ignore all the different noises as students walked up and down the hallway. She heard every conversation, chuckle, sigh and shoe scuff against the floor. The sounds were overwhelming and making her head hurt. She was close to screaming out in frustration when she heard a familiar voice over all the other noise. A voice that instantly calmed her and made her smile, it was Stiles's voice.

Her smile grew as she listened to his excited chatter as he talked to Scott about the upcoming school year as they got closer and closer to her. She couldn't help but chuckle when she watched him walk by the office and saw her sitting there. He came to a complete stop as his mouth dropped open in surprise. She gave him a small wave when their eyes locked, causing his heart to begin to race. She couldn't deny that felt a small thrill at knowing she made his heart race. That had to be a good sign right?

Stiles couldn't believe his eyes as he continued to stare at her, the girl that he couldn't stop thinking about lately, she was here, at his school. This was the greatest thing to happen to him since... well he couldn't think of anything to compare it to at the moment cause all he could think about was her, the mystery girl. His mystery girl.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times then reached out to slap Scott's arm, hoping to get his attention and finally show him that he wasn't imagining things cause she was here, she was right in front of him, but while he had stopped to stare at the beautiful girl before him, Scott had continued to walk away, as he headed for his locker.

Callie raised her eyebrows as she wondered if Stiles would came over and talk to her. She had thought of standing up and going to him, but before she could make up her mind, he turned away, breaking eye contact, as he glanced around for Scott. When he saw Scott standing at his locker, he looked back over at Callie again and stuttered a few times as he held up a finger, hoping she would know what that meant, as he raced off to grab Scott. Unfortunately right after he rushed off, the principal finally showed up and called her into his office.

Stiles didn't say a word as he raced up behind Scott and grabbed his arm, pulling him back toward the front office to prove to him that the girl was real. When he made it back to the spot where he had saw her, he felt his heart drop when he saw that she was gone.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Scott asked, as he jerked his arm away with a confused look on his face.

"She... she was right there. Where did she go?" Stiles asked out loud, as he pointed to the chair she had just been sitting in.

"She who?" Scott asked, still feeling confused.

"The girl. The one I told you about." Stiles answered.

"Ok look, this was funny for about a minute, but now I'm really starting to worry about you." Scott said with a concern look on his face, then suggested,"maybe you should go get checked out or something."

Stiles rolled his eyes then said,"there is nothing wrong with me. I swear to you, she is real and she was sitting right there just a second ago."

"Sure she was buddy." Scott said, as he patted him on the shoulder.

Stiles opened his mouth to argue with him, but before he could say a word, the bell begin to ring, signaling the start of their first class. Scott kept his hand on Stile's shoulder as he said,"come on, let's go to class."

Stiles sighed as he walked along with his best friend. He knew for a fact he had just saw her, there was no way he imagined or dreamed that. He just hoped he saw her again and soon, before Scott sent him packing to the crazy house.

_...ooo..._

_a/n - hi everyone! I figured I would tease you all with Callie and Stiles seeing each other, but not talking one more time, hope you don't mind lol. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. It feels like I have been working on this chapter for weeks. It seemed like no matter what I wrote it just wouldn't come out right, but hopefully it's ok. Oh also I am on tumblr now, I plan to use that to post peeks of what I'm working on at the moment. If any of you are on there I hope you'll follow me. If you don't have a account I think you can see view my page. You'll find the link for it on my profile. Don't forget I am also on polyvore and pinterest if you want to follow me on there too. Those links are also on my profile. Feel free to stalk me lol. Thank you to everyone for reading and/or adding this story. Also big thanks to TheOtherBlueEyedSalvatore, LadyMorph18, ohsolauren, dearlyfantastical5511, weekendrusher, Sage Londyn, amgonyea, LionHeartMisfit and guest for reviewing. Can't wait to hear what you all think. Happy reading! _


End file.
